


My Favourite Book

by dirtypavvs



Series: Sitcom!AU Drabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypavvs/pseuds/dirtypavvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is a sneaky little bugger, trying to set Dwalin up like this. For once, though, Dwalin doesn't actually mind.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://thehobbitsitcome.tumblr.com/">Blog for this AU</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Book

Ori huffed at his bangs, trying to get them out of his face. He was stuck on after-school duty at the library, sorting through a bunch of over due returns they had received. The other librarian, an older fellow, had dumped the large stack of books on Ori before walking towards the door, throwing over his shoulder a simple ‘sorry but he was late for something.’ He was a nice man, though, so Ori wasn’t that upset, but it was still irksome. At least he’d get some quiet time to himself.

That’s what he kept thinking, until Kili Durinson waltzed in, dragging a very scary looking, large man behind him. Ori sighed quietly before turning around, only half forcing a small smile on his face.

“Kili, you know you’re technically not supposed to be here right now, right?” He asked meekly while pointing up at the clock on the wall. Kili only grinned in response.

“Yeah, yeah, I know Ori, but I have got to get some books to, uh. Read. Study. That sort of thing. College stuff. You know how it goes.” Kili glanced between the large man he had dragged in behind him and the now frowning Ori, grinning wider, before darting off between the shelves closest to the counter.

Ori looked up the man and frowned. “What is this actually about? He usually just emails me for online references. I almost never see him in here. I’m surprised he even knows what a book is.” After a few seconds of silence he added, “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?”

The man stared at him and then turned to glance at the shelves where he could only guess Kili was hiding behind and giggling like a child. He looked back at the short man, Ori… that’s what Kili had said, right? Shrugging, he replied, “Dwalin is my name. And he’s mischievous, you seem to know him well enough to know that much.” Raising his voice a little so Kili would be sure to hear him, he added, “And if he has any tricks planned he should know that his mother would be very displeased to hear about it. As would his uncle, I’m sure.” He looked down at Ori once more. “I’m a friend of his uncle. The lad likes to get into trouble, so he still needs a babysitter.”

Ori could only laugh at that, before turning back to his books. This man, Dwalin, was very attractive, he thought to himself. He was tall and wide and looked very intimidating at first, but it was adorable how he was wrangling Kili like the boy was a small child, and he seemed rather nice. He moved some books around, trying to seem busy, before sneaking a quick glance at Dwalin. As soon as he looked up, Dwalin turned his head quickly to look for Kili. Had he been staring at me? Ori shook his head, getting lost in thought again. Don’t be absurd Ori. Of course he wasn’t. You just met, and you’re the one already forming a stupid school boy crush, not him.

A moments later, Kili shuffled towards the front desk, shrugging at Ori with a smile on his face. “Sorry, Ori, didn’t find the book I was looking for… Oh well, I’ll email you!” He said with a wink while grabbing Dwalin’s arm and hauling him towards the door, waving a farewell to Ori with his free hand.

Ori managed a weak and confused wave in return before sitting down and sighing. He shook his head again at how ridiculous he was being, and went back to sorting the returned books.

**____________________________________________________________**

Dwalin let himself be dragged away from the library, and focused his thoughts on how the hell he was going to get as much information out of Kili about Ori that he could without the boy getting suspicious. As they got in the car, however, Kili surprised him by giving him a rundown on all things Ori-related without any prompting at all. Dwalin turned the key, preparing to file away every detail on the drive home.

“That’s Ori! He’s the assistant librarian and he’s super cool! I always email him and ask him for stuff at like 4 AM and he answers as soon as he wakes up which is always at like 7 AM, haha. He’s really shy at first, actually that’s probably why he didn’t talk to you that much, but trust me he’s really funny and clever and he draws these amazing pictures!”

Kili rambled on about Ori for nearly ten minutes before finally changing the subject, but Dwalin was grateful. He was almost (definitely) sure dragging him to the library was an elaborate plan Kili came up with to set Dwalin up with Ori, especially since they were leaving empty handed. Luckily, Dwalin actually found Ori very desirable, though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone but the lad himself, so Kili would not be getting throttled today. He idly thought about when he was going to see him again. Maybe Kili would need another trip to the library soon?  
Dwalin frowned and pulled into the Durinson’s driveway, and turned to look at Kili.

“Be good for your mother, boy.“

Kili rolled his eyes. "I’m 17, not 12… besides that, I’m an angel.” He said as he opened the car door. Before he closed it, he looked in at Dwalin, smiling. “You should definitely come to dinner on Saturday. Ori might be there!” He added in a sing-song tone then slammed the door closed and darted into his house.

Damn kid, of course this was all his plan. Dwalin shrugged. At least the guy Kili was trying to hook him up with was cute and interesting, remembering all the dates Thorin tried to set him up on made him wince.

**____________________________________________________________**

When Saturday came around, Dwalin was nervous. He glared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Heaving a sigh he splashed some water on his face before giving himself a pep talk. Dwalin Kerr does not get nervous. Stop being a baby! Even if this guy doesn’t like you, so what? There are plenty of diamonds under the mountain. Maybe not all as cute as Ori, but…

Dwalin clenched his fists and shook his head. He was being ridiculous. It wasn’t even a date, it’s a dinner with friends so close he considered them family. Plus one very cute newcomer. That’s all.

That’s what he repeated to himself the entire drive to the Durinson home. He didn’t stop, replaying it in his mind until he was seated safely at the dinner table across from a nervous looking Ori. The poor lad looked like he was sweating buckets under all those knitted layers.

“Aren’t you hot?” He heard someone ask before realising it was him. Fuck. Shut up Dwalin. Shut up.

Ori met his eyes and blinked before replying, “Um, no, uh, not really, I mean. Just a bit nervous, that’s all,” giving Dwalin a shy smile.

Dwalin could only trust himself to nod in response, and dropped his gaze to the plate in front of him that had suddenly become very interesting.

After Dis herded her boys, including Thorin who was in his office, from upstairs and into the dining room, ladling out food for everyone’s plates in welcome distraction, did Dwalin allow himself to look at Ori again. He was gripping a small black book to his chest with one hand, and holding his fork in the other, absentmindedly pushing his food around it seemed. Dwalin looked down trying to contain a chuckle when Dis saw and gently scolded Ori, telling him not to play with his food. Ori looked down, wide eyed, seemingly willing himself to die right then and there, until Kili laughed and clapped the librarian on the back, telling him not to worry, Dis was just too motherly for her own good.

**___________________________________________________________**

After dinner, Ori had thanked Dis profusely for her amazing dishes and hospitality. He wrapped his knitted scarf around his neck in preparation for the trip home as Dwalin watched him, trying to think of some excuse to make him stay a bit longer. Suddenly Ori tripped and fell over a pair of Kili’s shoes that had been left in the middle of the living room haphazardly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up, but Dwalin was the first one to stand.

"I’ve got him,” he said quietly so Ori wouldn’t hear.

He made his way over to Ori, who was quickly trying to gather up all the loose papers that had fallen out of his book and stuff them back in between the pages. When he realized Dwalin was standing above him, he looked up and widened his eyes, a blush plainly visible across his cheeks. Dwalin looked down at him, confused, until his gaze strayed to one of the loose papers Ori hadn’t been able to retrieve and hide yet. He bent down and grabbed it before Ori could reach it, and stared.

“Ah! Please give it back Mister Dwalin!”

Dwalin heard him but didn’t say anything in response. The paper he held was covered in drawings of himself. Sketches of him laughing, of him looking stern, there was even one of him scolding Kili, the same thing he had said to the lad that day in the library written next to it within a speech bubble. He carefully folded the paper and tucked it into his back pocket, and then crouched down in front of Ori.

Ori just watched him with wide eyes making Dwalin frown in reply. He knew he looked intimidating but surely Ori didn’t think he was going to hurt him? He looked at Ori’s face and grinned at him, before holding a hand out to help him up. Ori stared at his face, and then his hand, before grabbing it and letting himself be hoisted onto his feet, a small sound of surprise leaving the smaller man at the ease of his ascension. As soon as they were both standing Ori started rambling, murmuring apologies and something about not being a stalker, making Dwalin laugh. The loud booming noise seemed to startle Ori, causing Dwalin to reach out and put a big hand on the shorter man’s shoulder.

“Would you like to go out with me?”

The words hung in the air for a moment as Ori stared up at him in shock.

“You… want to go out with me? Why?”

Dwalin rolled his eyes. “Yes. And that’s for me to know and for you to find out, mate. So yes or no?” Dwalin looked at him, hopeful.

“Yes! I’d love to!” Ori exclaimed, suddenly finding his courage.

Dwalin grinned again and hugged the shorter man to his chest quickly before releasing him, quickly whispering in Ori’s ear. “I’m keeping the sketches, though. They’re great.”

Ori blushed, “Th-That’s alright. They’re yours then.”

Dwalin nodded and grabbed Ori’s arm. Ori let out another small noise in alarm but Dwalin ignored him, pushing up the sleeve of Ori’s knitted sweater. He pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and scribbled something on Ori’s skin before capping it and releasing his hold. Ori pushed up his fallen sleeve again for a look.

“Your phone number?” He asked, looking up at Dwalin.

Dwalin nodded, “Aye, text me sometime so I can have yours too, yeah?” Ori nodded quickly and glanced at the front door. Dwalin walked over and held it open for him, bowing. “See you soon, lad.”

Ori smiled and walked out the door and down the driveway, climbing into his car and looking up at the man still standing in the doorway.

“You sure will.”


End file.
